battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital Supremacy Update
The Capital Supremacy Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, March 26, 2019.March Community Calendar The update noticeably included the release of Capital Supremacy, a new large-scale game mode featuring capturing Command Posts and attacking and taking down capital ships. Other notable additions and changes include: *The release of a second large-scale Geonosis map, Pipeline Junction West, which Capital Supremacy takes place on *A rework of the lightsaber combat system *The release of two new reinforcements as part of the Infiltrator class: Advanced Recon Commandos for the Galactic Republic and BX-series Droid Commandos for the Separatists *The release of the Exquisite Pajamas appearance for Count Dooku Four Community Transmissions were released leading up to the update, including one on the new reinforcements, one of the new game mode, one on the lightsaber combat rework, and finally one on the update itself.EA_Charlemagne's comment on Reddit A Community Update video detailing the content of the update was also released. Patch notes *Added new game mode called Capital Supremacy, playable on a brand new map on Geonosis (Pipeline Junction West). *Added new interior maps inside the Republic Attack Cruiser and the Separatist Dreadnought, as part of the Capital Supremacy game mode. *Added the ability to play against and alongside AI online, as part of the Capital Supremacy game mode. *Added a new Infiltrator Reinforcement class which includes the ARC Trooper and the Commando Droid as playable Characters. *A new appearance for Count Dooku, Exquisite Pajamas, is now available to unlock for Credits and Crystals. *Added Geonosis - Trippa Hive to Hero Showdown. Quality of Life *The look of the Emote Wheel on the Collection menu has been updated to be consistent with the in-game Emote Wheel. *With Capital Supremacy, we have adjusted the Battle Point costs to reflect the change in value that the new Reinforcements introduce. Hero Changes Note: We will continue to monitor hero balance for changes in future updates. Improved Lightsaber combat in a variety of ways: *Removed staggering when a player attacks an enemy who is blocking. *A Hero can no longer attack when they have no stamina. *Removed the stamina costs associated with pressing and holding block. *After being hit by a Lightsaber, players will not be able to be staggered by a Lightsaber attack for 0.8 seconds. *Added stamina costs to Darth Maul's attacks. *Balanced Rey's Insight and Darth Vader's Focused Rage abilities. They now each give 50% reduced stamina costs when active. Re-balanced damage from existing Lightsaber Heroes: *Increased Darth Maul's Lightsaber damage from 100 to 120 points. Attack from behind bonus damage was increased from 20 to 30 points. *Increased Darth Vader's Lightsaber damage from 120 to 130 points. Attack from behind bonus damage was increased from 20 to 30 points. *Increased Yoda's Lightsaber damage from 115 to 125 points. Attack from behind bonus damage was increased from 20 to 25 points. *Increased Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber damage from 100 to 120 points. Attack from behind bonus damage was increased from 20 to 30 points. *Increased Rey's Lightsaber damage from 110 to 120 points. *Fixed an issue that would allow certain Heroes and Troopers to still shoot or block during the falling or freezing animations. *Fixed an issue where Kylo Ren's Pull and Darth Maul's Choke Hold abilities would occasionally activate twice when an enemy is in the same place, as the last time the abilities were used. *Fixed several issues with abilities and weapons occasionally not properly outlining enemies. The improvements affect Lando Calrissian's X-8 Night Sniper, Bossk's Predator ability and Boba Fett's For the Hunt ability. Anakin Skywalker *Improved the timing of Anakin's abilities, to allow for more timely attacks after an ability is performed. *Adjusted the button placement for Anakin's abilities to allow for more intuitive controls. **Left trigger - Pull Dominance **Middle trigger - Heroic Impact **Right trigger - Passionate strike *Fixed an issue where Anakin would be unable to attack or cast abilities if he was stunned by an ability while "Retribution" was active. *Edited the description text of Anakin's Heroic Impact ability for clarity. *Edited the description text of Anakin's Pressure Star Card for clarity. *Fixed various clipping issues with Anakin's Victory Poses. Luke Skywalker *Fixed an issue where Luke Skywalker's Star Cards would be unequipped after consecutive rounds of Heroes Vs. Villains. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Increased active duration of Restrictive Mind Trick ability from 3 to 4.5 seconds. *Fixed an issue that would not allow players to use their secondary fire when under the influence of Obi-Wan's Restrictive Mind Trick ability. Count Dooku *Slightly improved the animation of characters when under the influence of Count Dooku's "Expose Weakness" ability. *Fixed various clipping issues with Count Dooku's Victory Poses. *Fixed an issue where Count Dooku's Foolish emote would be missing lip sync Bossk *Fixed an issue where the Predator Resilience Star Card would grant more damage than stated on Epic rarity. Boba Fett *Corrected the values on the Anti-Hero Rockets Star Card for accuracy. The ability should deal 12 points of bonus damage per rocket at Epic rarity. Emperor Palpatine *Fixed an issue that would occasionally slow down a character's overall speed and animations when being affected by Emperor Palpatine's abilities. *Fixed an issue that would cause Lightsaber Heroes' blocking functionality to break if they blocked the Electrocute ability inside the Dark Aura ability range. Yoda *Fixed an issue where Yoda's blocking would lose its functionality after using the Presence ability right when a crowd control ability was used on him. Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where the Deflection Stamina Star Card would have no functionality on Epic rarity. Han Solo *Fixed an issue where Han Solo's Shoulder Charge ability would not knock over the enemy if used in close-range. General Grievous *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would no longer be able to block projectiles when using his Unrelenting Advance ability after previously holding the block button. Chewbacca *Fixed an issue where the Multi-Shock Star Card would have no functionality on Epic rarity. Captain Phasma *Fixed a visual clipping issue visible while performing Captain Phasma's Not Easy emote. Lando Calrissian *Fixed an issue that would show character outlines and username tags even through Lando's Smoke Grenade. Kylo Ren *Fixed an issue where a combination of Kylo Ren's Freeze and Pull ability would cause the blocking functionality of other Lightsaber Heroes to break. Game Mode and Map Changes Galactic Assault *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause players to be automatically kicked out of Galactic Assault matchmaking if they were waiting in the pre-round for more than 5 minutes. Strike *Fixed an issue with the team size balance restrictions on Strike being incorrect. Strike will not require perfectly balanced teams for a match to begin. Jakku *Fixed an issue with invisible walls on Jakku that players could hide behind. Galactic Assault - Geonosis *Added Hailfire Droids firing missiles as a Battle Beyond element on Geonosis. Arcade Changes *Fixed an issue where the Separatist Droid animations would occasionally break when crouching on Geonosis Squad Spawn Changes *Enabled the messaging for when a player is being spawned on. No battle points are awarded in that event. *Fixed an issue where the player would occasionally hear no sound when spectating other players from the Squad Spawn screen. Vehicle Changes *Fixed an issue where the AT-ST, AAT, and STAP Speeder would not receive damage from basic Lightsaber attacks. *Fixed an issue where the crosshair of the AT-RT would not align with the fired projectile. *Improved the functionality of the horizon level meter on the AT-TE's Ion Charge crosshair. *Polished VFX when using the LAAT Ray weapon Changes to Classes and Special Units *Fixed several issues with abilities and weapons occasionally not properly outlining enemies. The improvements affect the Assault's Scan Dart and CR-2 Night Vision Scope, the Heavy's FWMB-10K Night Vision Scope, the Officer's SE-44C Night Vision Scope and the Specialist's Thermal Binoculars. *Fixed an issue where the user would occasionally not spawn with the correct appearance when rapidly changing from one Class to another. *Fixed an issue where the Specialist's shield would remain active after they are defeated. *Fixed a visual issue with the Navy Officer's head mesh upon spawn. *Fixed an issue where using a melee attack would cause the weapon of the Assault, Heavy, Specialist class to be misaligned with their hands. *Increased damage reduction on the Epic rarity of the Bodyguard Star Card to allow non-Heavy Troopers to survive a Thermal Detonator. General Changes/Misc *Fixed an issue where the names of certain emotes would not fit accurately in the allocated space of the Emote Wheel. *Fixed an issue where players could retrigger an emote quickly at the end of an emote animation. *Improved readability of player names in the chat menu against certain backgrounds. *Fixed an issue where idle-kick rules wouldn't work if a player joins a game through the social hub while a match is in progress. *Fixed an issue where unlocking certain emotes would trigger an error and the player would have to reboot the title to access the emote. *Updated the User Agreement that is present in-game. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber audio would be heard while in the Customize Star Cards menu for Lightsaber Heroes. *Fixed an issue where some heroes would be performing their Frontend menu animation when being selected on the spawn screen. Known Issues *Due to a late balancing change, the ability description texts for Rey's Insight and Darth Vader's Focused Rage abilities have not been updated with the latest changes. The description text will be corrected at a later update. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)